


Enjoying New Habits

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Happiness Can't Be Arranged [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Written for OQ Prompt Party 2019, prompt #56: pregnancy horniness.Set while Regina is pregant with Oliver.





	Enjoying New Habits

Her sixth month of pregnancy is winding down. The morning sickness of those first few months have faded and she no longer found herself in need of mid-day naps, no longer drained by the time the boys sat down for luncheon. Still, there were foods she avoided and others she craved, and she was glad that Mrs. Beakley was sensitive to that, tweaking the usual menu choices to accommodate her.

This pregnancy has been so different from her first. With Henry, she hadn't had the time or the luxury to say she wouldn't eat eggs or needed to lie down in the middle of the day, and when she found herself sick, she had to manage it alone. Even the moments that should have been happy ones were marred with worry. She constantly worried that her baby was moving too much or too little, every ache and pain she feared, every hiccup had her heart racing and bouts of heartburn and leg cramps had her near tears. That first time, she'd been wholly unprepared to the changes that overtook her body and couldn't gauge what was normal and what wasn't, and constantly, she was in a state of panic.

Daniel was always working-always trying to save up enough to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table-and she spent most of her time trying not to complain about her circumstances. She often looked back on her pregnancy has one of the hardest periods of her life and was thankful that, in the grand scheme of things, it was relatively short.

It hadn't occurred to her until this pregnancy came around that most of her feelings toward being pregnant could be more accurately aimed at her circumstances. This time around absolutely everything felt different, and she was very aware that a lot of that was thanks to her husband.

From the start of their of their marriage, he'd been patient, loving, and attentive to her needs, and her pregnancy had only increased those qualities.

Mornings had become their time together. The boys weren't awake yet and the house was quiet; truly, it'd always been an ideal time for them to enjoy one another without interruption. But for the past few weeks, the need for that enjoyment came more frequently, and Robin was ready and willing to accomodate.

That particular morning, she wakes up with that familiar tingle between her legs. She'd been having a dream. She doesn't remember the details, but she remembers the feelings-and given how wet she was, she'd certainly been enjoying whatever she'd been doing. Before her eyes even open, her fingers are tugging her nightdress up over her hips. She kicks the blanket down around her feet and with a bit of maneuvering, her fingers find her clit-and at the first contact, she lets out a satisfied little sigh.

She begins to rub herself with two fingers-lazy at first, and then a bit rougher-and while it feels nice, it's not what she wants.

A grin pulls onto her lips as she wriggles closer to Robin, reaching under the blanket and skimming her hand over his thigh. She keeps an eye on him, grinding as her hand slides to his hip and ventures inward until her fingers are wrapped around his cock.

Peeling back the covers, she slowly begins to pump her hand up and down his shaft, giggling softly to herself every time he stirs but doesn't wake. Her hand continues to slip slowly up and down his cock, twisting gently as it reaches the bottom and works its way back up, as she leans in and places a few fluttery kisses along his jaw.

This works a bit better, and before his eyes open, a smile is spreading across his lips.

"Good morning," he murmurs. "I could get used to these little wake up calls."

"Mm, I'm enjoying them, too."

He shifts himself a bit, turning his hips and head toward her, as he leans in and presses a kiss to her lips. His tongue parts her lips and she smiles as his tongue slips over hers. She kisses him back and presses herself closer, her hand still working his cock. His hand slips under her nightdress, lingering momentarily over her bump before finding her breast. He kneads the soft skin as his kiss becomes harder and hungrier, and he tries to pull her closer.

Regina sits up, breaking the kiss to lift off her nightdress.

Robin grins, sitting up on his elbows as his eyes immediately fall to her breasts. They're fuller than they usually are, and though he hasn't said it, she's well aware that he enjoys the particular change. Reaching out, he traces her nipple, licking his lips as he teases her-and she knows that if he had his way, he'd waste away the morning squeezing and sucking on them as her hand worked his cock.

And while that sounded like a perfectly wonderful way to start the morning, she was already far too frustrated for that. She needed a release. She wanted him inside of her. She wanted him to fuck her.

At the start of her pregnancy, he was so cautious, almost as if afraid to touch her. It was a common misconception that sex during pregnancy could hurt the baby or increase the risk of miscarriage, and while Dr. Hopper had been reluctant to dismiss that, Mrs. Beakley all but said it one morning over breakfast insisting that it was no worse than Regina running up the stairs after the cat stole one of the boys' socks-and as embarrassing as that had been, she was glad for it because after that, Robin began to test the waters. Slowly, but surely, he got more comfortable and though he was still a bit unsure, as long as she took the lead, he'd happily follow, allowing her to decide what was too much and what was too little.

And often, it was too little.

"This is nice, but-"

"I know, I know," he says, nodding knowingly and laughing as he pulls off his own nightshirt. "Come here."

Prior to this point in her pregnancy, she'd been all about the lead up-the game that led them to sex. She'd enjoyed teasing touches and lingering kisses. She enjoyed working him up only to pull him back from the brink of climax, making those moments of intimacy last as long as possible. But lately, she found that difficult, preferring to cut right to the chase and Robin was quick to oblige her.

He takes her hand as she gets up on her knees, shifting herself over his torso. She grins and watches as he adjusts his erection to make it easier for her to slide down onto him-and when she does, he offers a satisfied little grunt.

"I love the way you feel," he murmurs as she sinks down, taking him fully. "So warm."

Biting down on her lip, she gives them both a moment to adjust, wriggling around until she's found a position that she's comfortable in. It's harder now than it used to be, but not impossible, and he doesn't seem to mind her shifting-instead, it seems quite the contrary.

Though she's more concerned about positioning herself, from the corner of her eye she can see the way he's looking at her-with that silly little grin he sometimes wears as if he's suddenly reminded of how lucky they are-and it makes her cheeks flush. She's amazed that he finds her attractive this way-amazed, but glad for it.

His hand touches to her hip and she draws in a breath, looking to him as she leans back a little. His fingers knead momentarily at her hip before he lets out a little sigh and bites down on his lip, letting his hand slide to her swollen abdomen. His touch is light and feathery, as his fingers glide tenderly over her bump-and for that moment, she doesn't move, letting him caress her skin.

And then, she grows impatient.

Slowly, she begins to rock her hips-back and forth, again and again-raising herself up a little more with each movement and enjoying the way his cock feels as it slides back into her.

It's nice, but it's not enough and she grins as Robin's knees rise up instinctively, giving her something to lean back against. His hips begin to move, thrusting and meeting her movements, pushing him deeper-but still it's not enough, not hitting where she wants it.

"Deeper," she says, her voice breathy and almost begging as she reaches up and cups her breast, her fingers rolling her sensitive nipples. "Please."

Through hooded eyes, she sees him smirk-and her chest flutters.

She knows that smirk.

He pulls himself up into a sitting position, keeping himself inside of her as he pulls her up. His arms loop underneath her legs as he pulls her up, his hands cupping her ass as he begins to thrust his hips. She's moving too, and though it takes a minute for them to find a rhythm, once they do, it's so good.

So, damn good.

Her fingers press into his shoulders as she rides him. She can feel her nipples rubbing against his chest, making them harder and more sensitive-and the more sensitive they get, they wetter she seems to get.

Her lips graze his and he smiles, his eyes meeting hers as her tongue traces the seam of his lips. He laughs softly and his teeth catch her bottom lip, biting gently as her hands slip up over the back of his head. She leans in the rest of the way, kissing him hungrily as her hips move faster.

But still, as good as it is, it's not good enough.

She breaks the kiss and lets out a little whimper-and a smirk edges over his lips. He wiggles his eyebrows and she can't help but laugh as his hands slide from her ass to the small of her back.

"Ready?" he asks, drawing in a breath as their eyes meet.

She nods as he shifts his weight, shifting her down onto her back. He slips out of her and her legs fall open as her heart beats a little faster. He grins slyly as he leans in, hooking his arms underneath her knees and pushing her back so that her feet are at his elbows.

She lets out sound-something between a laugh and a moan-as he sinks fully into her, thrusting in and out of her and finally hitting on that spot he couldn't quite reach before. He fucks her until she's squirming beneath him and as her orgasm overtakes her, her inner muscles clenching at his cock, she feels him coming, too.

He stays inside of her for a few minutes after it's over, still holding her legs as they try to catch their breath-and then, once he's recovered enough, he lets go of her and slips out, settling himself at her side. She rolls onto her side and slides her hand up over his stubbly cheek, drawing him in and kissing him deeply before cuddling into his chest. His arm folds around her and he strokes his hand over her hip and thigh.

"Honestly," he laughs. "If every morning could start this way-"

"Hasn't it?" she asks, giggling softly and a bit groggily as she looks up at him.

"Well, almost." She grins as his fingers twist over her hip to work their way back down. "I need a nap now."

"That sounds nice, too," she admits.

Robin turns his head, craning his neck to look at the clock on the mantle. "The boys won't be up for another hour-"

"And even then, they won't be down for breakfast for half an hour after that."

His face brightens adorably. "So, we have nearly two hours to… sleep."

She grins, her teeth catching her bottom lip. "Or something."

Robin's brow arches. "Or something-"

Shrugging her shoulder, she reaches for the twisted blanket on the opposite side of her and tugs it up over them. "Or something," she giggles as she rolls closer and kisses him. His foot rubs at her ankle and his hand slips between them, finding the wet spot between her legs-and as her hips shift to accommodate his fingers, she grins wondering if their presence at breakfast is really needed.


End file.
